The prior art circuit board programmer includes a computer and an adapter which supports a printed circuit board to be programmed, wherein the adapter has dimensions which are suited to, or the same as, corresponding dimensions of the printed circuit board.
One problem with the prior art circuit board programmer is that each printed circuit board with new selective dimensions requires a new adapter with corresponding suitable dimensions.